Scout/Armoured Scout
BACKGROUND (as per robotech.com) The cherry red Invid Scout is the low level standard aerial/space reconaissance mecha of the Invid. The Scout is a small and nimble mecha, and is very capable in space and airborne environments. In space, the legs are usually replaced by a large booster pack, enabling the Scout to perform longer range missions. In its aerospace fighter capacity, the Iigaa was usually piloted by lower-caste Invid. Like all Invid mecha, the Scout has protoculture sensors in addition to optical and electro-magnetic sensors. The Scout is relatively lightly armored, like all Invid mecha, and can be successfully engaged even by Cyclone-mounted and man-portable rockets. The Scout has no offensive weapons systems, though its claws can be very lethal in physical combat. The Scouts are sometimes used in suicide attacks. An upgraded version, the Fighter Scout, carries two top mounted plasma cannons. The pilot of the Scout sits in a bath of nutrient fluid similar in color (and odor) to the pilot's own blood, and a direct hit to the cockpit compartment will usually cause a mixture of both fluids to gush out. The Invid Fighter Scout is the standard air/space fast-attack combat mecha of the Invid. An upgraded variation of the standard Invid Scout, the Fighter Scout has two top-mounted plasma cannons enabling it to engage air and ground based targets with the same lethal power. It is in this capacity that most resistance fighters on Invid-occupied Earth encountered it. Even though it is usually called the Fighter Scout (or "Armed Scout") scouting is certainly the lesser of the two roles. The Fighter Scout is a small and nimble mecha, and like the standard Scout, is very capable in aerospace environments and is also piloted by lower-caste Invid. Like all Invid mecha, the Fighter Scout has protoculture sensors in addition to optical and electro-magnetic sensors. The Fighter Scout is relatively lightly armored, like all Invid mecha, and can be successfully engaged even by Cyclone-mounted and man-portable rockets, though its weapons pods are quite capable of seriously damaging and destroying any opponents. Model Type - Scout/Armoured Scout Class - Light Combat and Patrol Mecha Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 120 Legs - 70 Feet - 40 Arms - 65 Claws - 30 Sensor Eye - 10 Plasma Guns - 20 Thrusters - 100 Note - Sensor Eye can only be hit with a called shot and is -5 to strike AR - 10 Armour - stops upto and includng the equivalent standard 12.7mm/.50 cal rounds (1d6+1md) Speed Running - 64kph Leaping - 20m thruster assisted Flying - 992kph, Mach 7 in space Range - 120 hours of operational use Statistics Height - 2.5m, 2.7m with plasma guns Length - 3.25m Width - 3.75m Weight - 4.5 tons, 5 tons with plasma guns PS - Android 30 lift 3000lbs, carry 1500lbs Cargo - none Power System - protoculture cell energizer Weapons Weapon Type - Claws (1 per arm) Primary Purpose - anti mecha Range - melee Damage - ps punch damage + 2d6 armour piercing Rate Of Fire - na Payload - na Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Plasma Guns (2, optional) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 1200m Damage - 3d6+2 per blast per gun. 1d6x10 per short burst, 2d4x10+20 per medium burst, 4d4x10 per long burst, 4d6x10 per full melee burst. Guns are fired in tandem. Rate Of Fire - Single fire or bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Elite +2 autododge Punch - 1d6 Restrained Punch - 4d6sdc Kick - 2d4 Body Block/Tackle 5d6sdc Typical Combat Statistics 5 attacks per melee +1 Initiative +2 Ranged strike +2 HTH strike +3 Parry +2 dodge +3 autododge +3 roll with punch/impact Systems of Note Protoculture detection sensors - Mecha sized: range 3km, cyclone sized: range 600m, Gallant H-90 sized: range 150m Basic radar - range 12km Visual Magnifiers - x8 magnification References Used Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Robotech The RPG Both Editions